Achievements
This page lists the various achievements in Bug Business Achievements The standard achievements. *'Cabin Boy / ... / Sailor / ... / ... :' Fill 10 / 25 / 50 / 100 / ... containers at your Commercial Port *'Selfless / Magnanimous / Noble Helper / King Benefactor / ... :' Fill 10 / 25 / 50 / 100 / ... containers at your friends Commercial Port *'Better than Eiffel:' Complete the tremendous construction of the Eiffel Tower *'... / ... / ... / Road Brigadier / Road Commander:' Build ... / ... / ... / 1,000 / 2,500 road cells *'Importer:' Complete ... / ... / ... / .... / 25,000 contracts *'Industrial Magnate:' Collect income ... / ... / ... / ... / 100,000 times *'Builder / ... / Subcontractor/ City Builder / ... :' Build 15 /25 / 50 / 100 /... Residential Buildings *'... / ... / Major Industrialist / ... / Monopolist: '''Build ... / ... / 25 / ... / 50 Industrial Buildings *'... / ... / ... / Lord of Mirth / Boogie-Woogie Man:' Build ... / ... / ... / 100 / 200 Entertainment Facilities *'... / Naturalist / Protector of Nature / Great Ecologist / One with Nature:' Place ... / 50 / 100 / 250 / 450 Decorations *'... / ... / ... / ... / Fire Tamer:' Extinguish ... / ... / ... / ... / 1,500 fires *'... / ... / ... / Rescue Squad Commander / World Class Rescuer:' Provide medical aid ... / ... / ... / 500 / 1,500 times *'Quick / Determined / Instantaneous / ... / ... :' Complete instantly 2 / 15 / 50 / ... /... times *'... / ... / ... / Capable Engineer / Prominent Designer:' Relocate buildings ... / ... / ... / 1,000 / 2,000 times *'Senior Warehouse Manager / Warehouse Supervisor / Warehouse Administrator / Warehouse Director:' Upgrade the Warehouse to level 5 / 7 / 9 / 10 *'... / ... / ... / ... / Tenacious:' Spend ... / ... / ... / ... / 96 online hours in the game *'... / Economical / Wealthy / Calculating / Affluent:' Accumulate ... / 250,000 / 1,000,000 / 2,500,000 / 7,000,000 in your account *'... / Banker / Millionaire / Money cannot buy happiness:' Accumulate ... / 50 / 75 / 200 in your account *'Always There to Help!:' Repair ... / ... / ... / ... / 500 of your friends' buildings *'Dirt Bane:' Clean ... / ... / ... / ... / 500 of your friends' buildings *'... / ... / ... / Autopark Owner / Transportation Company Director:' Buy ... / ... / ... / 75 / 150 vehicles at your Terminal *'... / ... / Land Investor / Major Landowner / ... :' Expand territory ... / ... / 50 / 100 / ... times *'... / ... / ... / ... / Patron:' Send ... / ... / ... / ... / 250 free gifts *'... / ... / ... / ... / Big Heart:' Send ... / ... / ... / ... / 50 paid gifts *'... / Famous / ... / Glorified / Legendary:' Get ... / 75 / ... / 150 / 400 free gifts *'... / ... / Star / ... / Superstar:' Get ... / ... / 50 / ... / 100 paid gifts *'Social Network Expert:' Register in Facebook and Twitter *'Photography Enthusiast / ... / ... / ... / Photo Gallery Owner:' Post 5 / ... / ... / ... / 100 screenshots on Facebook *'Photographer / ... / ... / ... / Photo Artist:' Post 5 / ... / ... / ... / 100 screenshots on Twitter *'Sociable / ... / ... / ... / Distinguished Orator:' Post 15 / ... / ... / ... / 250 messages on Facebook *'Linked In / ... / ... / ... / One of Us:' Post 10 / ... / ... / ... / 200 messages on Twitter *'... / ... / ... / ... / Life of the Party: Make friends with ... / ... / ... / ... / 50 players *'''Opponent of Comfort / ... / Disrupter of Order / Agent of Chaos / ... : Demolish 10 / ... / 75 / 150 / ... Residential Buildings *'Force of Destruction / Reorganizer / Transformer / ... / ... :' Demolish 7 / 15 / 25 / ... / ... Industrial Buildings *'... / Serious Mime / Destroyer of Joy / Hater of clowns / Don't Be So Serious!:' Demolish ... / 50 / 100 / 250 / 400 Entertainment Facilities *'Chief Navigator:' Send cars on trips ... / ... / ... / ... / 1,000 times at the Terminal *'... / Transportation Organizer / ... / Transportation Company Director / Car Dealership Owner:' Acquire ... / 7 / ... / 15 / 20 cars at the Terminal *'... / ... / ... / Cicerone / On Baedeker's Trail:' Send ... / ... / ... / 40,000 / 90,000 citizens on trips at the Terminal *'In Pursuit of Avocado / ... / Sweet Tooth / ... / True Exotica! :' Bring back 15 / 25 / 75 / 150 / 400 avocado from trips at the Terminal *'... / ... / ... / ... / Master of Goods Deeds:' Help ... / ... / ... / ... / 1,000 citizens wandering around town *'... / ... / The Worst is Behind You / A Step from Victory / At The Peak of Success / ... :' Get 20% / 40% / 60% / 80% / 100% achievements Secret achievements *'Connecting Lands:' Complete the tremendous construction of the River Bridge *'Seawolf:' Send 5 fully loaded ships in a row at your Commercial Port *'Port Manager:' Complete construction of the Commercial Port *'Major Shipowner:' ??? *'Tamer of the Elements:' ??? *'Energy Magnate:' ??? *'The Top Player:' Make it into the Top 3 in the contest (place 1st, 2nd, or 3rd in a daily production contest) *'Among the Best:' Take any prize in the contest (place in the top 100 in a daily production contest) *'One fell swoop:' Launch 5 trips at the Terminal simultaneously *'Passenger Comfort:' Acquire one vehicle of each type at the Terminal *'Leave Me Alone:' Transport all citizens out of town *'Number of the Beast:' Have exactly 666 *'Marble Businessman:' Produce 30 Marble *'No Excesses:' Destroy 500 Decorations *'Ingrate:' Destroy 300 Gifts *'Home, Sweet Home:' Build 6 Houses *'Cowboy Is My Middle Name!:' Build 7 Ranches *'Sushi Lover': Build 10 Sushi Bars *'Hopeless Romantic:' Build 10 Romantic Places *'Bookworm:' Build 10 Bookstores *'Sweet Tooth:' Build 3 Confectionary Plants *'Fast food lover:' Build 10 Hot Dog Stands *'Incorrigible Sweet Tooth:' Build 10 Donut Cafés *'Caffeine Junkie:' Build 10 Coffee Houses *'Lover of Tropics:' Build 10 Palm Trees *'Farmer': Build 5 Farms *'Tennis Aficionado:' Build 10 Tennis Courts *'Vitamin Maniac:' Accumulate 15 Fruit *'Yum yum yum:' Accumulate 15 Cookies *'Beaver buddy:' Accumulate 15 Logs *'Cheeeese!:' Accumulate 15 Cheese *'The fever got me!:' Accumulate 20 Golden Ingots *'Dictator:' Refuse to help 500 citizens *'I don't need this territory!:' Buy all regions in any square 3x3 except the central region. Special Achievements *'Marathoner!:' Get into the game five days in a row and get a reward *'Lord of Winter:' Upgrade the Ice Fortress to level 3 *'Elite Builder:' Build all Entertainment Facilities in the shop *'... / ... / ... / ... / Santa's Favorite:' Receive ... / ... / ... / ... / 35 Gifts from Santa *'Lord of Snow:' Build an Ice Fortress *'First-Class Builder:' Buy all the Entertainment Facilities in the shop *'Festive Spirit:' Build a Christmas Tree *'... / ... / ... / ... / Wish Master:' Receive ... / ... / ... / ... / 1,000 letters from citizens *'Friend of Easter Bunny:' Build 4 different Easter buildings *'Uniter of Nations:' Buy three National Flag (when available) *'Radiant Business:' Build two Sun Cafes *'In case of War!:' Accumulate 10 Croissants from the Bakery *'... / Leprechauns' Greeter / Leprechauns' Acquaintance / Leprechauns' Buddy / Leprechaun Best Friend:' Get ... / 100 / 150 / 250 / 300 St. Patrick's Day resources *'Keeper of Treasures:' Build a Leprechaun Treasury *'Treasure Multiplier:' Upgrade the Leprechaun Treasury to level 3 *... / Connecting Hearts /... / Ruler of Destinies: Collect ... / ... / 400 / ... / 600 Valentine's Day resources *'Hopeless Romantic:' Build a Romantic Hotel *'Patron of Lovers:' Upgrade the Romantic Hotel to level 3 *'... / ... / ... / ... / Ready for Winter!:' Get ... / ... / ... / ... / 500 winter resources *'King of the Mountain:' Build a Mountain Ski Resort *'The better the track, the more money it brings:' Upgrade the Mountain Ski Resort to level 3 *'... / ... / Harvester of Crops / Holiday Organizer / ... :' Collect ... / ... / 100 / 300 / ... Thanksgiving resources *'... / ... / Kindhearted / ... / Turkeys love you:' Treat ... / ... / 60 / ... / 120 turkeys *'Thankful:' Build a Thanksgiving Day Fair *'Eternally Grateful:' Upgrade a Thanksgiving Day Fair to level 3 * Thembling with fear / ... / ... / Brave / ... : Collect 10 / ... / ... / 100 / ... Halloween resources *'Evil Spirits Hunter:' Build 2 Dark Altars, 2 Witch's Huts and 2 Caves of Horrors *'Evil forces defeater:' Build the Mansion of Darkness *'Unshakable defender:' Upgrade the Mansion of Darkness to level 3